Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?
by superstrawberryL
Summary: My, isn't that cute? A naïve, innocent, homeschooled girl finally steps into a real school for the first time! But with a real school, real problems come in a nice, bundled trio. Luckily for her, the big bad hot wolves are on the hunt...and she's their next victim. France x Spain x Prussia x OC? Human names used. Pairings inside: UsUk GerIta DenNor SuFin
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?**_

_**Synopsis:**_My, isn't that cute? A naïve, innocent, homeschooled girl finally steps into a real school for the first time! But with a real school, real problems come in a nice, bundled trio. Luckily for her, the big bad hot wolves are on the hunt...and she's their next victim.

**Disclaimer: Im in ur computter, readinz urz storiz. Not owninz these characters. Just Joley. Everything else belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. **

_**WARNING!: GENERAL BAD FRIENDS TRIO/BAD TOUCH TRIO/WHATEVER YOU CALL THOSE THREE'S MERRYMAKING OF GENERAL STRANGE, AWKWARDNESS, and PERVERSENESS!**_

_**My first APH fic! Woot! So…tired…worked…on this….for…ever…*hits head on desk***_

_**It took a while to update my other story and I'm sick. Being sick is not. Fun. At. All. **_

_**More A/N at the bottom of this…thing. **_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Now remember, look both ways before crossing the street."

"Don't talk to strangers."

"But if I don't talk to strangers, how could they become my friends?" I asked innocently.

"Don't do anything you're pressured into. Especially drugs," my mom ignored me.

"Yup. Drugs. Don't do em'!" my dad warned.

"Or alcohol."

"Or brownies."

"…What's wrong with brownies?" I asked.

"…We'll explain that when you get home sweetheart. Just don't eat anything you're offered unless you know what's in it because-"

"Of my allergies, I know, I know," I nodded. I was anxious to be let out of the house. It's been exactly fifteen years since I've been outdoors, which was since I was born.

My mom pulled out a tissue from out of nowhere and started dabbing her eyes with it. "I can't believe my baby's all grown up and heading off to school for the first time."

"Because you wouldn't let me," I mumbled.

"Well honey, both your father and I quite prefer the indoors. Greatly. And we didn't see the problem with teaching you here. You're a lot safer and you hardly get sick-"

"And not to mention you're smarter than any other teen your age-"

"Dad, you don't know that many people."

"How do you know, eh? I'm quite popular on that site, Book in the Face or something like that. I have seven friends, and one is not your mother!"

"Devin, it's called MyFace. Get it right," my mother joked.

I chuckled at my father and mother's…oddness. Both of them met in college. Apparently they had the nickname 'bubble couple', not only because of whenever they were together they would get lost in their own world, but also that they were, well, in simpler words, liked to live in their own sort of clean, germ-free bubbles.

And they thought bringing a kid into the world that lives in a bubble as well would be a good idea.

That's where I come in.

Sorry for not introducing myself earlier, but I'm Joley. I've been homeschooled ever since I could walk and now sixteen and three quarters—mind you I have a late birthday—I'm heading off to my first day of high school at Hetalia High School.

Like multiple clichéd story plots I've watched about and read about, I'm the new girl. But I'm no Lindsay Lohan from Mean Girls, a girl with potential.

Flat-chested with regular brown hair with matching eyes behind dorky glasses, I'm just your average nerd by day and 'tortured-soul' artist by night.

"Honey, it's already seven thirty. If you don't go now, you'll be late for class," my mom reminded me bringing me out of my thoughts. I nodded and gingerly hugged both my parents who refrained from spraying anti-bacterial cleanser over themselves. I sighed before opening the door.

Here I come world. Please be gentle with me.

-o-o-o-o-o-

_Honk! Honk!_

"Jeez, how loud can Toni be with that car?" I mumbled, feeling last night's drinks pound my head. Damn Francis and his stupid French wine. I cracked my eye open and felt as if I was blinded by the sunlight streaming happily through the window. "Stupid sun. Go away."

_Ring Ring Ring_

I groaned as my hand fumbled around my bed for my very annoying phone. I flipped it open, waiting for the incoming pounding of my head to intensify. "What?"

"_Mi amigo_! _Buenos dias_! _D__ó__nde est__á__s_? _Porque Francis y yo quierimos ir a la escuela a tiempo_," the happy Spaniard yipped.

"English please. Thanks."

"Where are you? Francis and I want to get to school on time," Antonio translated.

"_Non_! I just wanted to sleep but _imb__é__cile _here dragged me out of my bed and into the light!" I heard a familiar French man whine in the background as I smirked.

"_Porque_ I heard there was a new kid coming today!" My ears picked up instantly and immediately I sat up.

"New kid?"

Antonio chuckled. "_S__í_. I heard from Bella who heard it from Alfred, you know how that boy's mouth never stops moving-"

"Ohonononon. _Oui_. Such a _talented_ mouth."

"-who's dating Arthur who's friends with the principal-"

"Stupid Englishman."

"-Francis, we all know you love him so shush now-"

"_Non_! He's so mean to me!"

"That's because you called his drawing of a bunny in kindergarten girly," Antonio reminded.

"It was green and had wings and was surrounded by fairies and he drew himself riding it! It's not my fault that boy is loopy and holds grudges for years!" Francis complained.

"Anyway," Toni continued, "the kid is coming today and is going to be in our homeroom!"

"Age?"

"Sixteen."

"Boy or girl?"

"I'm not sure, but get your ass up _amigo_ and let's go, go, go!" Toni yelled into the phone.

I knocked on the car's window, fully dressed with dark shades over my eyes. "Am I ready yet?" I smirked, opening the passenger door and jumping in.

"_Arriba_!" Toni yelled as he stepped on the gas, turning up the radio's volume.

"So who's going after this one?" Francis asked from the backseat. He was staring in his personal mirror, checking his hair.

"Toni?" I looked to the brunette.

"Hey, I went after the last new kid and damn he was feisty," Toni smirked.

"Lovino or Feliciano?" I asked.

"Lovi," Toni winked.

"What about his brother?" Francis asked.

"_Mein bruder_ is currently dating that naïve airhead," I scoffed.

"Aww, _mon ami_, I know you're jealous that your brother finally found someone after rejecting you," Francis cooed.

"I'm not jealous and I'm not in love with my brother! How many times must I say that?" I growled, turning around in my seat to try to hurt Francis who just 'Ohononon-ed' as Toni tried holding me back and steering at the same time.

"Antonio! Watch out!" Francis yelled, blue eyes wide as he pointed ahead. Antonio and I quickly turned around as Antonio stepped on the breaks just as we were about to hit a little a middle school girl. The girl's eyes were wide and she fell on her knees, visibly shaking.

"Phew." Antonio sighed as he stopped the car and got out to see if the girl was alright. The brunette crouched down to the girl, who mutely looked up at him before getting up and dusting herself off.

"Toni, she's alright. Let's just go," Francis called loudly from the backseat. Toni nodded and apologized to the girl again before patting her on her head and running back to the car. Making sure the girl was out of the way, Toni stepped on the pedal once again, this time driving a bit more carefully.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"I don't know. She just said she's all _bueno _though," Antonio said, turning into the school's lot.

"Maybe she's from the middle school where Arthur's little brother, Peter, goes," Francis added.

"How do you know that?" I turned to the blonde, whose eyes went a little wide.

"Uh, Toni! Look there! There! Park there!" Francis changed the topic, pointing to an open parking space. Toni turned into the spot smoothly and shut off the car, retrieving his sunglasses from his shirt and putting them on.

"Ready _mis amigos_?" Toni asked. I grinned back and turned to Francis who also put on sunglasses as well.

"Let's go and steal some virginities!" Francis yelled as we all exited the car.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I sighed deeply as I walked up to the school doors. Despite almost being hit by a car, and having to walk up a giant hill just to get to the doors, the world isn't that mean after all. I pulled open one door as I got knocked down by a big, muscular guy.

"Oof!" I grunted, feeling squished.

"Little brother! Let's become one," I hear behind the guy.

"Sorry!" the guy apologized before scrambling off of me and taking off, as a girl with a big bow on top of her head chased after him.

"Huh. I thought incest was illegal here," I observed, watching the two run up and down the hill.

"It is, eh."

I squeak and turn around slowly to see a shy looking blond with a strange curl coming out of his hair and carrying a polar bear shaped backpack.

"I'm sorry to have scared you," the boy softly said, looking ashamed and pushed up his glasses to his blue-violet eyes.

I smiled. "It's fine. I'm just a little lost."

"Oh, you must be the newbie then," the boy said, eyes wide.

"New-bie?" I sounded it out, tilting my head to the side.

The blonde nodded and extended his hand to me. "I'm Matthew Williams from Canada, but you can call me Mattie."

I shook his hand gently. "Joley Akane from…uh…here. You can call me…uh…Joley? How did you know I was new?"

"You're the only thing this school would talk about ever since the rumor came out. The mysterious new student is an interesting topic here at such a boring school," Matthew said. "There were rumors on the school's blog that you were a circus freak running away from a mafia or RMCP, a spy or undercover cop sent here to keep our sobriety and pregnancy levels low, a kleptomaniac flamenco dancer with an abusive past, or a schizophrenic ninja in training. There's plenty more, eh, but they're a bit more," Matthew coughed, and looked away, "um, well…let's just leave it at that."

"Really? I guess I'll have to live up to everyone's expectations then…"

Matthew chuckled. "Just be yourself, as cheesy as that may sound."

I gave him a small smile and for the first time, I gave a hug to someone else besides my parents.

"Well, Mattie, I'll never forget you because you're my first friend. Ever," I said, giving him a bright smile.

"Ever, eh?" Mattie asked, eyes shining behind his glasses, returning the smile.

I nodded as we separated. "We could be glasses buddies?" I joked, earning a chuckle from Mattie.

"Sure. And as my new friend, let me be your tour guide, eh?" Mattie asked.

"Okay," I nodded again as we ventured down the hall.

"So how am I your first friend ever?" Mattie looked at me, making small conversation.

If I told him that I lived in a bubble basically my whole life, would he make fun of me? I've heard of bullying situations at schools, so if I told him, would I become bullied? Best possible scenario would be that he understands and we could bond over it, but it's highly unlikely that we bond over being in a bubble. He seems quiet, but sociable if you get to know him.

Taking my silence as something negative, Matthew stuttered, "I-I-it's okay if you don't w-want to talk about it, eh. I mean, if I were in your shoes, you're new a-a-and we just met-"

I laughed at Matthew's cuteness. "I was actually thinking if I told you, you would tell more people and I would get thought of as a freak," I explained.

"R-r-really, eh? I'm not like that because most people think I'm my brother or don't even see me," Matthew explained. "Except Francis or Gilbert."

"Francis? Gilbert?" I asked. "Who are they?"

"I guess I should warn you about them then," Matthew sighed. "First, what's your first class?"

I dug around in my bag, looking for the sheet I printed out at home. "Uh…first, I have-"

"Mattie!"

As I turn to look at the Canadian, I just see a brown and blonde flash then I see Matthew groaning under a similar looking blonde on top of him.

"Why didn't you wake me up? We could have carpooled!" the blonde obnoxiously yelled into Matthew's ear.

"Al, I did try to wake you. You were pass out over your video games," Matthew argued back, but ended up sounding just like a whisper in comparison.

"Yeah, 'cause me and Tony-"

"Al, Tony's aren't real," a British voice behind us scolds. I turn around and see another blonde with big eyebrows covering his green eyes pouting look at 'Al'. The blonde turns to me with upturned eyebrows. "Who are you?"

"Oh! I'm uh-"

"Mattie, is that the new ninja student? She doesn't look like ninja material, but I guess that's what makes them ninjas!" Al said, getting off of Matthew who didn't look deterred as if this happens often. Now that I look at them, Al and Matthew could get confused together. They both have a similar looking hair color and even a cowlick sticking up from his hair. They could even pass as twins except Al looks more like a boy with that 'American' charm, I heard it was called, with bright blue eyes and a matching grin. Al then turns to me and picks me up in a hug. "Hi there Ms. Ninja! I'm Alfred F. Jones, hero extraordinaire, at your service."

"H-h-hello Mr. Hero," I blushed, feeling dizzy in the hug.

"Mr. Hero, huh? I like the sound of that!" Alfred said, putting me down, Matthew helping me stand steady. "This is my uke, as Kiku put it, Artie Kirkland," Alfred threw an arm around the scowling Brit then gave him a kiss on the cheek, making 'Artie' blush.

"My name is Arthur you wanker, and I am not uke!" Arthur yelled. Alfred just stupidly grinned at Arthur, who blushed even darker, as if this happens often also…

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Uh oh. That's the warning bell. Come along, Alfred. We have to get to our first class," Arthur ordered then turned to Matthew and me. "It was nice meeting you, uh…"

"Oh! I'm Joley," I answered.

"Nice to meet you Joley," Arthur nodded.

"Yeah! We should hang out together Ms. Ninja!" Alfred yelled from Arthur's side as they walked away from us.

"…Um, Matthew?"

"Yes?"

"I-I-I hope I don't sound rude or anything, but are they-"

"Yes, they're dating. Have been since summer before junior year since they actually started doing something instead of ogling at each other since the beginning of freshman year," Matthew explained. "Why? Are you..."

"Am I what?"

"Homophobic?" Matthew asked, his eyes looking…worried?

"Um, no. And I was going to ask if they usually sort of insult each other like that."

Matthew stared at me blankly then laughed. "Oh. Yeah they do. A lot."

"Does Alfred usually attack you like that then?"

"Um. No. That's just one of the few times he actually remembers I'm here," Matthew grins sheepishly. "I should get you to your next class before you're late. What do you have next?"

"Oh that's right!" I look down at my list. "Library time? What's that?"

"Wow, how lucky is that? I have that too!" Matthew grins then looks down at his watch. "Come on, unless we take my shortcut, we're going to be late," Matthew tells me, gingerly taking my hand and leading me down a hall. My body acted on its own and I blushed at the contact.

"Where are we going?" I ask, fanning myself to stop the rosy hue.

"We are going on the roof," Matthew answers, looking around before we run to the stairwell at the end of the hall and start running up the flight of stairs.

"R-r-r-roof?" I wheeze.

"Yup. It's the fastest way," Matthew explains, opening the door to the roof. The roof looked like the top of an old castle, complete with the cobblestones covering the floor.

"It's so beautiful up here," I gasp, letting go of Matthew's hand as I followed him to the other side where another set of stairs waited for us. We dashed down the stairs, Matthew dashing while I just hoped not to fall on my face, and ended up on the entrance of the library in no time.

I looked around at the library. To my right and left, there were what seemed like endless rows and rows of shelves of books. In the center were tables of four where students sat. A teacher's desk sat near a window, behind the rows of tables filled with students.

Matthew pointed to a table near a corner that had two students already at the seats. "Come on, I'll introduce you to some people," Matthew said, leading me to the table.

"Hi guys," Matthew greeted the two boys already seated. One had dark brown hair with a curl coming out of it and what seemed to be a permanent frown on his face. The other had black hair and a peaceful expression on his face. "I'll like you to meet someone."

"Who's this, maple syrup?" the brunette asked Matthew as he looked me over.

"Lovi, be nice. This is her first day here," Matthew said.

"H-Hello," I waved, "I'm Joley Akane."

Lovi, the brunette, scoffed. The other one just smiled politely at me. "_Konichiwa_. I am Kiku Honda," the one with the peaceful expression introduced himself. "And this is Lovino Vargas. He and his brother came just last year from Italy. I am sorry he is so cranky today-"

"Shut up rice ball," Lovino growled as Matthew and I sat down on the chairs in front of the two. Hmm…maybe he's hungry. That would explain why he's cranky.

"Lovino?" I asked.

"What?" he growled.

"I-I-I-I was w-w-wondering-"

"Spit it out, _stupido_," Lovino snapped.

"Lovi! Be nice to her, eh!" Matthew scolded.

"Would you like some of my lunch?"

"What?" All three boys asked, dumbfounded.

"W-w-w-well, I thought t-t-t-that you're sort of a-a-angry because you're hungry," I stuttered, getting out my lunch of pasta from my bag. "I made it myself. Well, you just met me and I know it's weird to offer someone their lunch upon just meeting them-"

"What did you make?" Lovino looked away, a slight color on his cheeks.

I smiled innocently. "Well, I'm allergic to quite a number of things so I tried to make my favorite dish, pasta." Lovino's head snapped up on the word pasta. He stared at me for a moment and wordlessly stuck out his hand for the dish. I also handed him an extra fork from my bag. Lovino hesitantly swirled some pasta on the fork and nibbled on it before taking a big bite of it.

"I'm glad you like it-"

"I don't."

My face fell and I could feel my eyes slightly burn. "Oh…Well, it's okay. It was my first time anyway and I wish I can get better at cooking-"

"I can help you."

I looked up at Lovino whose face and ears were turning slightly pink.

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"I said I could help you," Lovino said, face darkening. "That is if you want. I don't have time to waste on you all the time-"

"Really?" I asked him, shocked, in a happy way.

"…Yes."

"O-O-Okay!" I said happily until I noticed something. I looked down at my bag and rummaged around in it until I found what I was looking for. I got up and walked over to Lovino. "Um…"

"Hmm?" Lovino looked up to me, some pasta hanging out of his mouth.

"You have spaghetti on your face," I smiled, wiping some sauce off of his cheek which turned a furious shade of red almost as if he burst a blood vessel. "There. All gone," I smiled again and returned to my seat. Matthew was smiling widely and Kiku's face seemed to be observing the situation. Lovino turned away from me before storming off into the rows of books.

"Lovi…no?" I looked at the retreating figure. I turned back to the other two still sitting at the table. "What did I do wrong?"

Matthew grinned widely. "I think he may like you."

"I hope so. It'll be nice to gain another friend today," I smiled. "You're my friend too, right, Kiku?" I asked the other student who nodded with a faint smile on his lips.

"Usually Lovino-kun doesn't do that," my new friend observed.

"Do what?"

"Offer cooking classes. He's quite embarrassed about it actually. I'm amazed that you were able to touch him also without him biting your hand off," the Japanese student explained.

"Would he really bite my hand off? I wouldn't have thought that he's cannibalistic," I wondered aloud. "Do I taste good?"

Matthew and Kiku both chuckled. "I think he meant that as a figure of speech," Matthew pointed out.

"Lovino-kun, is in, well, a _tsundere_, if you will," Kiku said.

"Tsundurdere?" I struggled.

"_Tsundere_," Kiku repeated, amused at my botched attempt. "It is one who often mean to another or to everyone in general, but is actually very kind on the inside, but would often deny it."

"Oh. Like the saying, 'Rough on the inside, soft on the outside'? Or is it the other way around?" I asked, tilting my head again.

"…Er…yes," Kiku nodded. "He's just more on the crabby side now after he found out Antonio was just using him."

"He's still not over that, eh?" Mattie asked. It seemed as if the mood decreased when the topic was brought up.

"No. You can't blame him. He seemed to be in love," Kiku added.

"Um…sorry to interrupt, but, who is this Antonio? And, is his nickname, by any chance, Toni?" I asked. Both of their heads suddenly snapped to me and their eyes both seemed to grow a shade darker.

"How do you know him?" Matthew asked.

"He and two other people almost hit me when I was walking across the street," I answered nonchalantly. Both of them looked at me surprised, just as Lovino returned from wherever he was and sat back down.

"Who almost hit you?" Lovino asked. As I told him what I told Kiku and Matthew, Lovino's face turned into a scowl. Suddenly he got up and walked to me and pulled me into a fierce hug, crushing me into his chest. "I won't let them hurt you." My face heated up at the sweet gesture. Apparently Lovino realized how, un-platonic his words sounded, pushed me away at arms-length immediately. "Not because I c-care about you. Because I won't let that bastard hurt anyone else; yeah," he nodded, "won't let him hurt anyone anymore."

"He hits people with cars?" I gasped at the trio, horrified. "What kind of sick person does that?"

The group just stared at me before exchanging looks.

"What?" I stared back.

_Ring Ring Ring_

"My, how time does pass," Kiku said, collecting his stuff.

"So where's your homeroom?" Matthew asked me. I grabbed the sheet of paper out of my bag once again and looked down.

"In the…east wing?"

"Oh. Pity. That's across from mine," Matthew said.

"Really?"

"Let me see," Lovino said, looking over my shoulder at my schedule. "Library, you have with us. Homeroom, oh I'm with you…language, history, calculus?" Lovino's noise scrunched up at the word. "You like math?"

I nodded. "It's not as bad as most people make it seem."

"Err…sure. Lunch, English, and art." Lovino finished.

"Art?" Kiku repeated. "Ah. I'll be with you then."

I smiled. "That's good. As long as I have a friend with me, it won't seem as bad."

"Come on, everyone's already left," Matthew said as we exited the library. "See you guys later," the Canadian nodded as we went our separate ways into the crowded hallways.

Multiple people kept staring at me as I walked by Lovino's side.

"So…Lovi?" I asked. "When's your birthday?"

"…Err…why?"

"So I can make you something," I stated. "Don't friends do that for each other?"

Lovino smiled lightly at me. "I-I guess so."

"So when is it?"

"March 17th. Same as my brother's."

"You have a brother too?"

"Yeah. Feli's always around that potato-bastard though," Lovino muttered. "Not that I care or anything, but when's yours?"

"Christmas."

"Really?" He asked.

I nodded. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Do a lot of people here have those…curls," I gestured to his hair, "here? And what happens if I pull it?" I asked, gently touching the curl.

Lovino suddenly blushed furiously and slapped my hand away. "Don't touch that!"

"So-sorry," I apologized. "But what does it do?"

Lovino's face heated up even more and looked away as we entered the classroom. "Um…"

"Lovi!"

The Italian and I both turned around and yet, I saw another brown blur and my friend and another familiar brunette was on top of him.

"Hey Lovi, why didn't you tell us you knew the new kid?" the brunette, Antonio, asked.

"Just get off of me bastard!" Lovi yelled, squirming and fighting off a blush and the person on top of him. "And I just met her."

Suddenly, a two pairs of arms snaked around my waist and the slight smell of alcohol and cologne filled my nose.

"_Bonjour_ _petite fille," _Mr. Cologne flirted.

"_Bonjour monsieur,"_ I replied politely, turning to my left and meeting a pair of royal blue eyes.

"Ah! _Parlez-vous fran__ç__ais_?" he asked.

"_Un petite_," I replied.

"Francis! Stop hogging her!"

I turned around and saw a pair of ruby red eyes and a Cheshire grin staring at me. "'Sup?"

I gave him a questioning look then looked up to the ceiling, both boys' eyes following mine. "I think the ceiling is up there and that's it."

Both boys looked at me then shared a wide grin.

"_Que linda_!" Antonio gushed, grabbing my cheeks and pinching them. The green eyed boy looked at me closely and gasped. "Wait, aren't you the girl I almost hit today?"

"_Bastardo_! How could you almost hit her?" Lovino yelled, smacking the Spaniard upside the head. "_Idiota_!" He shouted, continuing to hit Antonio.

"Ow! _Parate_ Lovi! _Parate_ _por favor_!" Antonio said, trying to protect himself from Lovi's smackings as Francis and the, wait, was he albino?, laughed.

"Lovi! Stop, _per favore_!" I said. Hearing his native language, Lovi stopped, but still glared mercilessly at Antonio who was rubbing his sore head.

"Bloody hell! I'm with you again, frog?! And your fellow droogs?"

We all turned around to see Arthur and Alfred walk into the classroom.

"Aw yeah! It's already a party in here!"

"I'm not pleased with being in yet another class with you, _Arthur_, and your strange English slang," Francis stressed the Brit's name, as both of them glared at each other. "But _c'est la vie_."

"And it's barely morning and you're already harassing the new student," Arthur scolded. "Just let her go, it's too early for this." Arthur sighed and rubbed his temples.

"_Non_. She's mine," Francis squeezed my waist tighter.

"What? No, she's mine," the other said, as he turned me around and away from Francis. He lifted my chin up to meet his red eyes and flirtatiously said, "Because welcome to Hetalia High. I am the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt and I am here to invade your vital regions."

"What? I'm not a country," I protested.

"Ah, but if we were squirrels, I would store my awesome nuts in your hole."

Huh?

"…Gilbert."

"Yeah?"

"Please tell me you did not just say that in front of me," I heard Francis say behind me. I turn around and see the Frenchman's hand over his face.

"_Mi amigo_," I saw Antonio put his hand on Gilbert's shoulder, "no."

"But, I'm allergic to nuts," I said.

Alfred just laughed and slung his arm around my shoulder. "Nice burn, ninja," Alfred said, offering his hand. I stared at it blankly before realizing that he was waiting for a high-five. I gently slapped my palm to his and Alfred just ruffled my hair.

"But I don't think you'll be allergic to _mein_," Gilbert winked.

I shook my head. "Nope. All nuts I'm allergic to."

Just then the teacher walked in. "Children, shut up and take your seats."

Everyone did as they were told as I sat down in the seat closest to me, which just happened to be in the center. The ones surrounding me were quickly filled up by Francis, Antonio, Gilbert, on my left and Alfred, Arthur, and Lovino on my right.

"Then I don't understand how you're friends with him," Francis scoffed, looking at Arthur.

"Oi!" Arthur whispered as the teacher called attendance.

"He's not a nut, he's Arthur."

"Thank you Joley," Arthur said.

"Er…okay."

"Aw _ni__ñ__a_, you are too innocent for your own good," Antonio said, reaching over and pinching another cheek.

"Ow!"

"Akane, Joley?"

"Hello!" Gilbert shouted, raising my hand as the class just either chuckled or laughed at the albino and me.

"Yes. Amusing," the teacher frowned. "Since you seem to be new and quite the jokester already, why don't you tell us more about yourself, hm?"

"S-s-sure," I stuttered.

Oh, wow. This is the first time I've ever spoken in front of a class. It really is as scary as I've heard it to be. All the eyes, staring at you. It's like that horror game I played last year. Scary.

"Miss Akane, we're waiting," the teacher said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, right," I said, getting out of my thoughts. "I'm Joley and I was homeschooled well, ever since today and I hope we can all get along!" I smiled and sat down quickly, hiding my red face.

I heard someone whisper in my ear, "Does that mean you're a virgin?"

"Ohononon~"

"Ksesesese~"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**WANTED: FRENCH AND GERMAN EXPERTS WITH A BIT OF LANGUAGE KNOWLEDGE. KNOW JUST SOME PHRASES? WHATEVER! IT'S ALL GOOD 'CAUSE ONE CAN NEVER DEPEND TOO MUCH ON GOOGLE TRANSLATE! **

**No, my OC is not supposed to be me in ANYWAY possible or Seychelle or Canada mixed with Japan or even or anything. In fact, I just thought of that pairing right now! What would it be called? CanJap? JapCan? Japada? MapleCat? Who would top? Who would be bottom? **

**If it does seem too much like Seychelle, sorry. Not everyone is going to like Joley, and the people that do so far, only see her as a little, innocent, cute thing that needs protecting from the **_**Vital Region Invaders**_** and not as a love interest. Her love interests are only the Bad Friends/Touch Trio and NO ONE ELSE. **

**Poll on author's page to see who wins because, well, I'm biased. And I feel as if I'm already tipping the scales in his favor already. **

**SO, I leave it up to you!**

**Don't forget to review! **

**Adieu!~**

Translations:

_**(Spanish) **_

_**Mi amigo! Buenos dias! D**__**ó**__**nde est**__**ás**__**? Porque Francis y yo quierimos ir a la escuela a tiempo:**_

_My friend! Good morning! Where are you? Because Francis and I want to get/go to school on time._

_**Porque:**_Because

_**S**__**í:**__ Yes_

_**Amigo**__: Friend_

_**Arriba**__: Go! or Up!_

_**Bueno**__: Good_

_**Mis amigos**__: My friends_

_**Que linda**__: How cute!_

_**Parate**__: Stop! (Command)_

_**Parate**__**por favor**__: Stop please!_

_**Mi amigo**__: My Friend_

_**Ni**__**ñ**__**a**__: Girl_

_**(French)**_

_**Non**__: No_

_**Imb**__**é**__**cile**__: Imbecile_

_**Mon ami**__: My friend_

_**Bonjour**__**petite fille**__: Hello little girl (I make France sound like a pedophile here, don't I?)_

_**Bonjour monsieur**__: Hello sir_

_**Parlez-vous fran**__**ç**__**ais**__: Do you speak French?_

_**Un petite**__: A little._

_**C'est la vie**__: That's life._

_**(German)**_

_**Mein bruder**_: My brother

_**Mein**__: My/Mine_

_**(Japanese)**_

_**Konichiwa**__: Hello_

_**(Italian)**_

_**Stupido**__: Stupid_

_**Bastardo**__: Bastard_

_**Idiota**__: Idiot_

_**Per favore**__: Please_

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, favorited this story!**

**xxDangerousPiexx**: Thanks! The bantering between them all comes from their '_past_' together! Mwahaha~

**Droom**: *hyperventilates* Thank you!

**Emily**: Thanks! My virginity is currently incognito now, so thanks for the warning!

**Delirium's Requiem**: Yes. Yes she is.

**Gir'sdoomsongofdoom**: R-r-really?! Thanks so much!

**Valknut**: Thanks! I hope Joley makes it as well. Wait a minute! I can make her do whatever I want! Mwahaha! Also, to be completely honest, I forgot about _Mein Gott_ until you reminded me about it.

**Was supposed to do maple ton of homework due in three days. **

**Wrote this instead. **

**Progressing like a Procrastinator! *hits head on desk***

**Onwards! **

**But let me warn you. Major shiz is going down. I didn't even plan it out. Until now. **

**Stop here and quickly grab, uh, whatever you grab to stop yourself from squealing and giggling and laughing and snorting and whatever too loudly. **

**Now, Forwards!**

0o0o0o0o0o0

After a couple more classes, I found myself among my group of friends, eating lunch and chatting with the new girl, Joley. Now that I've met her, the rumors started on the school blog about her were absolutely wrong. I hope. This is just her first day, after all.

She seemed just so innocent and childlike that I couldn't help but feel protective over her almost instantly. She seemed to remind me of a character from a children's story, but I can't quite put my finger on it. I know that Lovino's taken a bit of a shine to her from what Kiku told me about what happened in the library. I would've told him that his older brother instincts kicked in, but then again, he'll probably just smack me and deny it.

I chuckled quietly at the thought and looked around at the group. Alfred was talking, as usual, with his mouth full of those rubbish hamburgers, to Matthew. The Canadian wasn't paying much attention thought because he was watching, with Kiku and Lovino, Joley as she struggled to use the chopsticks Kiku had given her earlier. Each time she tried to pick up some pasta, the noodles just slipped from the sticks on the way to her mouth. Seemingly frustrated, Lovino grabbed the chopsticks out of Joley's hand, picked up some of her leftover pasta, and with a red face, offered the food to Joley.

"H-h-here."

"Huh?"

"J-Just open your mouth."

Joley stared at Lovino then opened her mouth. "Ahh."

Lovino smirked at the fellow brunette and fed her the pasta, which Joley ate with a happy smile.

As if just realizing that we were there, Lovino's face turned a violent shade of red and he grumbled, "Stop staring, bastards."

Kiku, Matthew, and I just chuckled at how 'motherly' Lovino was to the new girl while Alfred, unable to read the atmosphere just asked, "What?"

"Nothing, love, just keep on eating," I chuckled to my boyfriend, who shrugged and continued eating his _food_. If it could be classified as that.

"Alfred?" Joley asked, turning to the blonde.

"'Sup?"

"Uh, I know this might sound weird, but, uh, what are you eating?"

"…"

"Alfred-kun?"

"Al?"

"Burger bastard, snap out of it."

We all watched the American apprehensively as his head was bowed and expression was unreadable. He silently got up and walked to Joley, who looked scared out of her wits, the poor thing. I would know. I silent Alfred is a _scary_ Alfred.

"Uh Al-"

But Joley's never finished her sentence as Alfred, gently—well, as gently as you can shove a burger into someone's mouth—put the burger into her mouth and Joley fell out of her seat from the pressure.

"Al!"

"Bastard! Don't try killing her!" Lovino shouted, at the American.

We all held our breath, waiting for Joley to resurface, hopefully alive from Alfred's burger attack.

"…Joley?"

Kiku was the bravest of us all to look at how the brunette was, as he got up and looked down at the floor before gasping. "A-A-A-Alfred," Kiku said, eyes wide. "What was in that burger?"

"What? Oh, just the usual. Bread, lettuce, mayonnaise, mustard, ketchup, onions, bacon, tomatoes-" Alfred went on, continuing to list the ingredients. Lovino and Matthew got up as well, looked down and both of their eyes widened also. "-and cheese, since it was after all, a cheese burger," Alfred chuckled. Lovino silently whispered something to Matthew who just nodded and walked over to the still chuckling Alfred. Lovino quickly said something to Kiku, who nodded and ran out the cafeteria. Lovino then pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number I hoped I wouldn't see so soon in the school year.

"Hey bro, can you believe that Joley asked me what a hamburger wa-" Alfred's words stopped when Matthew firmly slapped his brother across the face.

"You idiot."

"Hey! What did I fucking do, Mattie?" Alfred yelled at his sibling, grabbing the attention from most of the cafeteria as they watched the drama unfold.

"One, you shoved a fucking hamburger down someone's throat, and two, you shoved down one of Joley's allergies down her throat!" Matthew growled, his temper, rare, but still something to be fearful of.

"What?" Alfred croaked, cradling his cheek.

"She's allergic to cheese!"

"What?" Alfred repeated. "H-H-How do you know?"

"Lovino told me. When he tasted her pasta earlier, it didn't have a hint of cheese. And plus," Matthew pulled out a sheet of paper out of his pocket, showing it to Alfred, "she dropped her list of allergies earlier. I was going to give them to her, but," Matthew sighed, taking off his eyeglasses and rubbing his eyes. "Well, now, we just have to wait."

We heard ambulance sirens before seeing the medics burst through the doors, the principal and Kiku at their heels. The medics gently pushed a shocked Lovino away who seemed frozen in place as the medics put an unconscious Joley on the stretcher, and an oxygen mask keeping her breathing. They wheeled Joley out the doors, some people recording the whole scene on their phones, while Lovino and Matthew, who spared a glance at his brother, shook his head, then followed after Joley and the medics out the cafeteria.

I got up and walked over to Alfred whose head was bowed and he was visibly shaking. My boyfriend senses tingling, I wrapped my arms around the taller blonde and held him close.

I sighed. What a day. And it was only lunch.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I blinked open my eyes slowly, as if waking up from a deep sleep. I felt a slight weight at my arm. I opened my eyes slightly and saw a transparent cord coming from my arm. I followed the cord up and saw it coming out of a clear upside down bag filled in what looked like water. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw several bunches of flowers and tiny toys crowding the table. I open my eyes wider before closing them because of the bright lights. I slowly opened one at a time and glance around the room. I was in a hospital room. If soap opera dramas are right, my hunky doctor involved in a love triangle and who is the long lost son of his rival's mother should be coming in right…about…

"Ah, I see you're awake," the doctor said, coming in through the door with a clipboard. "You're lucky that whatever you seemed to eat was just one of your minor allergies and not a major one," the blonde told me with a smile. He walked over to my side and checked the bag hanging. "Your parents," he chuckled, "are in their car, anxiously waiting to bring you back home. And your friends are waiting in the lobby for the second day in a row," the doctor chuckled again. "They were the ones that brought all of this," he gestured to my bedside, "in."

"Uh, doctor…" I glanced at his name tag, "Chase?"

"Yes?"

"Uh, what exactly happened?"

The doctor glanced at me and took out a flashlight from his white lab coat pocket. "What do you remember?" He asked. Then clicked on the flashlight and ordered, "Follow my finger."

"Um," I started, racking my memory and following his finger with my eyes, "I asked my friend what he was eating, then he shoved some down my throat."

The doctor stopped, turned off the flashlight, and smiled again, shaking his head. "Kids these days," he muttered. "Sorry. I thought for a second you may have gotten amnesia, so I was just checking. I was also wondering why a brunette boy with a strange curl coming out of his head, kept glaring and smacking another guy who looked depressed."

I blinked. "Oh, Lovino and Alfred."

"Love interests?" Dr. Chase asked with a smirk.

I blushed and shook my head. "N-n-no. I just met them today and one has a boyfriend and the other…" I trailed off. "I think he likes someone else."

Dr. Chase nodded, "I understand. There's nothing more confusing than teen love," he sighed, writing more things on his clipboard and heading for the door. "Or just love in general."

"Have you been in love, Dr. Chase?" I asked him. He stopped and glanced over his shoulder.

"Just once, but I blew it."

I nodded. "I understand," I repeated.

Dr. Chase smiled gently and asked, "Are you ready for a stampede?"

"Huh?"

Dr. Chase opened the door and leaned out and shouted down the hall, "She's awake! Go get her boys!"

I heard a chorus of pounding feet and squeaky sneakers as Dr. Chase shouted, "Good luck," at me before I felt I was smothered under bunches of bodies that all seemed to talk at once.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so so so so so so so so so so sorry, Joley! I-I-I-I didn't know you were allergic, and now I feel so totally un-heroic-"

"Idiot! How could you let him shove a burger in your mouth? You have to be more careful, stupid! I can't believe-"

"Are you alright, love? Alfred, don't be such an idiot next time! You could have killed her-"

"But I didn't, well, I hope I didn't. Now I hope we are t-t-t-talking to a g-g-g-g a ghost! AH!-"

"Don't be stupid, burger bastard! She's not a ghost! If she were a ghost, I'll kill you and make you a ghost too you-"

"Ah, excuse me?"

"Really? I'll like to see you try Mr. Pasta!"

"A-A-Alfred-kun?"

"Oh that's it, I'm going to beat your ass!"

"Lovino-kun, that's not very nice-"

"EVERYONE, SHUT UP!"

As everyone finally got off of me, we all turn towards the door to see an anxious Kiku and Matthew who had placed his palm on his face, both standing next to Dr. Chase.

"Please be more quiet, remember, there are other patients here," he scolded. "I'm going to leave you guys alone for about," the doctor glances at his watch, "thirty minutes. Then we'll run a few tests to see if Joley can go home."

"How about-"

"No, Mr. Kirkland, you may not try any magic here. Not today please. I would rather not deal with yet another case after, Mr. Bonnefoy's case," the doctor shuddered before ushering in Kiku and Matthew into the room, closing the door after them.

"So," I started, "anyone have any, uh, food? Because, I'm sort of hungry."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I stared at the girl surrounded by her male companions and shook my head. Why do I have the oddest feeling that I'll be seeing her more often than I should?

And why does this seem like a bad romantic comedy scenario already?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The rest of the week went off without a hitch, well, as smoothly as the group's weeks go now, since Joley joined them. The oddest and worst event would have to be what happened on Friday though…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After Joley's accident, the Bad Friends Trio, _seemed_, key word, seemed. Depending on context, can be synonym to _pretend_. They s_eemed_ to be concerned for her because they always kept _looking_ for her. Arthur, with the help of Alfred, Lovino, and I all did our best to either steer Joley clear from them or point the trio in the wrong direction to sneak Joley off somewhere else.

It wasn't that bad of a strategy until lunch on Friday. We were all eating and chatting until Joley brought up the trio.

"Hey, um, guys?" Joley hesitated. "I read the strangest thing on the blog the other day," Joley started, "it said that Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert are the, what was it called? Had Nut Trio? No. Good Hut Beemo? No….I got it!" Joley snapped her fingers excitedly. "Bad Friends Trio! Why are they called….that…."Joley trailed off, somehow sensing how the mood sort of darkened.

Kiku sighed and being the bravest of them all, explained to Joley.

"Joley, have you watched Ouran High School Host Club?"

Involving an anime.

Joley nodded energetically. "The only anime I've ever watched, actually."

Kiku's face lit up with a smile, suddenly remembering the topic he was discussing, erased all signs of happiness from his face. "You know how Tamaki explained to Haruhi all the types of boys they had in the club? Tamaki the princely type. Kyoya the cool type. Hitachin twins, the mischievous type. Honey the boy Lolita. And Mori the silent type."

Joley nodded once again.

"Well, Antonio-san, Gilbert-san, and Francis-san, in other words, are sort of like that," Kiku attempted to explain.

This time, Joley's head cocked to the side in confusion.

"They are like, someone's greatest love desires. For example, you know how Antonio-san is very, cheerful and adorable like a puppy," at this comment Joley giggled and shook her head, "well, he is like Honey in a way. But according to what I've heard, he is quite the passionate partner when quite intimate with another," Kiku said cooly, as he avoided looking at Lovino who scowled and turned away, his face a bright shade of red.

"Intimate?" Joley asked, staring at Kiku.

My eyes widened in realization as I came up with a small theory. "Uh, Joley? You do know where babies come from, right?" I asked, wondering if my theory was right, but hoping it was wrong.

Joley's face bloomed an innocent shade of red, and shook her head. "S-S-S-Should I know?"

I saw everyone's eyes widen as I realized that one of us has to explain the 'birds and the bees' to Joley.

"W-We'll save that for another time," Arthur interrupted.

Joley nodded.

"And Francis-san, well, he is more like Tamaki in a way," Kiku continued on explaining, a hint of pink dusting his cheeks. "Like the princely type, he's very into romance and roses and love. From what I've heard, his love is like visiting the city, Paris, during spring time. Very beautiful and gentle like a sakura blossom or a ballerina," Kiku added.

It was my turn to blush as I frowned and looked away, remembering the past.

"What about Gilbert?" Joley asked.

"Actually, why don't you guess?" Kiku smiled. "I am quite curious to hear what type you think he is."

Joley pondered for a minute, then lit up, finally figuring it out. "He's the mischievous type. Possibly bad boy material, but more of a jokester and I think he appeals to people's desire to rebel. I think he's rough on the outside, but soft on the inside-"

Kiku chuckled, "I think you are describing Lovino-kun."

Said Lovino blushed and scowled as the table laughed.

From the corner of my eye, I spotted the trio enter the cafeteria, my laughter dying. All of their eyes scanned through the tables before a certain set of blue locked with mine. His smile grew seductively as he turned back to the other two.

Kiku and Lovino and Arthur turned around and glanced at the trio that seemed a bit distracted from other tables, but seemed to be steadily making their way to ours. The Brit then turned to Alfred and whispered in his ear. My sibling nodded, a rare serious expression on his face.

My eyes widened and I turned towards Joley. I got up from my seat and walked over to Joley.

"Hey, Mattie, what is up?" She asked awkwardly after Alfred explained to her what the slang meant.

I smiled gently at Joley. "Joley, why don't we play hide and seek?"

"Really?"

I nodded. "I'll count, and you can hide anywhere in the cafeteria, but you have to be quiet. If I can't find you, either one of us will call your name, but you can only answer to us or a teacher, okay Joley?"

Joley nodded excitedly. "Wow. It's the first time I'm playing this game with people my own age. Usually my parents would get bored and I would have to come out on my own."

I smiled at her. She strangely reminded me of an innocent doe, with her brown eyes and eager smile.

"One, two, three," I counted. I peeked through my eyes slightly to see Joley scurry off to the opposite side of the cafeteria, looking around before talking to a couple of students and ducking under a table.

Making sure Joley was well hidden and actually remembering where she hid, I opened my eyes and sat down again.

"Bro, even though I didn't do it, but I feel just plain dirty, sort of lying to her, you know?" Alfred said, using one hand to run through his hair, the other to continue eating his burger.

I sighed. "I feel terrible. Like I've kicked a puppy or something. Imagine if _they_ don't leave in time. Joley would be stuck there. Waiting."

We all acted normal, well, as normal as you can act after seeing someone duck under a table full of students, as the trio came closer.

"_Hola amigos_!" Antonio grinned, practically radiating off sunshine and happiness. "_D__ó__nde est__á__ la nina bonita, _Joley?"

We all stared blankly at the Spaniard who sighed at being misunderstood. "Hey guys. Where's Joley?" he translated.

"She went to the bathroom after trying some of Arthur's food," Alfred joked, making the Brit scowl.

"My food is not terrible, thank you very much," Arthur retorted, fuming.

"Uh, _oui_. It is," Francis scoffed, flipping his hair.

"Well, if she's in the bathroom," Gilbert shrugged, grabbing an extra chair from another table, "we'll just wait for her."

Francis and Antonio nodded, doing the same and sitting down all around us.

I gulped and spared Kiku a nervous glance.

What now?

"Flying burgers," Alfred said, snapping his fingers in fake remembrance, "I forgot to talk to Tori about our history project. I'm going to go find him to talk about it right now," Alfred lied, bidding the table goodbye before bounding over to the other side of the cafeteria where Toris Lorinaitis and his boyfriend, Feliks Lukasiewicz sat, chatting with Raivis Galante and Eduard Von Bock.

Alfred glanced over at me and mouthed, 'Are they watching me?'

I shook my head, as if trying to shoo a bug away.

Alfred nodded in confirmation and snuck over to what people called the Nordics' table since all of them were from the North of Europe.

"_Matthieu_, what are you staring at?" Francis asked me, looking over to try to see what I was staring at.

I shrugged. "Just daydreaming," I lied.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"And this is m'w'fe, Tino," Berwald introduced the final member of the table.

Tino blushed and waved his hands in front of himself, denying the truth once again. "I'm not his wife! Honest!"

"Yet," Berwald muttered.

Joley laughed seeming like she enjoyed talking to us. At first, I was a bit apprehensive when the new girl came over, then I became even more confused when she ducked under our table for about a good two minutes before my older brother, Nikolai, asked her what she was doing. She explained that she and her friend, Matthew, were playing hide and seek. She was hiding and he was seeking.

I glanced over at the table and only saw Alfred, Arthur, the Bad Friends Trio, Lovino, and Kiku sitting at the table but no Matthew. I told the girl what I saw and she nodded and got out from under the table. She thanked us for not giving her away, until Tino invited her to sit down. She accepted, sat, and started chatting with Tino and Mathias.

"So, Joley, how do you like the school? Got anyone you like?"

Joley nodded. "Of course, there's Alfred, Arthur, Lovi, Kiku-" she started counting off of her fingers.

Mathias laughed loudly at her. "No, I mean, like, like, _like_," he emphasized. I looked at Joley who was blushing profusely.

"No," she shook her head.

Mathias's smile grew wider and he leaned towards the brunette. "Then what do you think if we went on a da-"

Nikolai had gotten up and started pulling on Mathias' tie, choking him. "Stop hitting on her idiot," Nikolai deadpanned as he continued strangling the Danish boy.

"Ack! St-Stop! Niko!" Mathias wheezed.

Joley's eyes widened even more. I patted her on the back wordlessly. "This happens daily. Don't worry."

Joley nodded mutely, as Mathias and Nikolai had continued to argue.

"O-Okay! Okay! I-I-I'll stop! Just stop pulling on my tie!" Mathias shouted. Nikolai gave one final tug before letting go and sitting back down in his seat. "Jeez, Niko, I thought you were about to kill me back there."

"There were too many witnesses and I don't want to kill in front of the new kid," Nikolai huffed in his monotone voice.

I leaned over to Joley and loudly whispered into her ear, "It's only because Nikolai and Mathias like _like_ each other."

Joley giggled as I turned back to my brother with a smirk on my face.

"Big brother."

My glorious smirk turned into a pouting frown as he kept repeating those two words.

"Big brother. Big brother. Big brother. Big brother. Big brother. Big brother. Big bro-" Nikolai continued as Tino, Mathias, and Joley laughed while Berwald gave a hint of a smile.

Joley stopped laughing before asking, "Why big brother?"

"It's because-" Mathias started before I grabbed his tie and pulled upwards, starting to choke him. "H-H-Hey! Lukas! Not! Ack! You too!"

I ignored him and continued pulling. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nikolai give a faint smile.

"I taught you well. _Little brother_."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So," Gilbert started, "she sure is taking her time."

"Must be very sick," Matthew nodded, before the group heard some strangling being done by a certain Norwegian and his Icelandic brother to a certain Dane and turned their heads in that direction.

The Trio of Badness saw Joley sitting among them along with Alfred, all laughing together.

"Oh! It's _petite_ Joley!" Francis said, pointing out the obvious as he and Antonio and Gilbert all got up from their seats and started running to the other side of the cafeteria.

"Shit! Quick, what do we do?" Lovino panicked.

Matthew looked to Kiku, and Arthur looked to Kiku and Kiku looked to Arthur's homemade scones.

"May I borrow these?" Kiku asked the Brit who nodded.

"Wait, what are you going to do with tho-"

Kiku managed to fling the hockey puck look-a-like scones at the trio, effectively knocking them down to the ground.

But one of the scones managed to bounce off of Antonio's head and in front of Joley. She looked a little surprised from the sudden appearance of the scone, but shook it off and picked up the pastry, if it could be called that after what Kiku used it for, and examined it.

"What's that?" Mathias asked, looking a little intrigued at the scone.

"I don't know," Joley answered. She turned the scone around some more before taking a small nibble of it.

"_NO!" _Everyone shouted at Joley who got frightened at the volume of the voices, managed to swallow down the strange scone.

"Eep! What?" Joley asked, looking around at everyone. Suddenly Alfred was by her side, bawling big fat tears.

"Oh no! Now you're going to die, dear Joley! You ate Arthur's cooking!"

"Oi!"

"What was wrong with it?" Joley asked, putting the leftover scone on the table and pushing it away.

"It was made by Arthur!" Alfred shouted, grabbing the girl's shoulders and shaking her. "Now you're going to die!"

"I, actually, feel," Joley stuttered, looking very pale and sickly, "quite, ill….right….now." Joley let out a small gasp before fainting in Alfred's arms.

"Why must the good die so young?!" he moaned.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"It hasn't even been a week, yet I'm seeing you already," I told my new regular patient who just smiled and went back to sleep. I exited the room to see her parents waiting anxiously outside the bedroom door.

"Is she alright?" they asked.

I nodded. "She's going to be fine. Just came down with a fever, but that's about it."

Both parents glanced at each other then grabbed my arms and dragged me out of the house. The dad pulled out his phone and dialed and waited a few more seconds.

"Yes? Hello? Kirkland or Jones or Williams or Honda or Vargas, which ever you are, can you come over to our house right now? Joley needs you," he said urgently, rattling off the address before closing the phone and sighing.

"What's wrong?" I asked, very confused as I rubbed my arms.

"Doctor, there's something you should know about Joley when she's sick..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**What could it be? And who honestly saw any of that coming?! **

**No? Well, I guess it's just me then. **

**Not as many translations as the first chapter, but here's the list:**

_Translations:_

_(Spanish)_

_Hola amigos_! – Hi/Hello friends!

_D__ó__nde est__á__ la nina bonita, _Joley? – Where is the pretty girl, Joley?

**Nordic's names if ya didn't know:**

Nikolai – Norway

Lukas – Iceland

Mathias – Denmark

Berwald – Sweden

Tino – Finland

**Don't forget to review!**

**Adieu!~**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Questions, comments, and answers to you!:**_

**V8K**: Thanks. And sure. Steal away, friend! Just cite it or something?

**Kusakusa**: Thanks for the tip. I guess I saw the name wrong on the websites I checked. I'll change is as soon as I can.

**Delirium's Requierm**: Thanks for reviewing again! And we will find out this chapter what Joley does that terrifies her parents whenever she is ill.

**Valknut**: Thanks for reviewing again! No, _**I**_ didn't eat it. I made Joley eat it. Poor thing.

**Maybell's Stories**: Thanks for reviewing!

**xxDangerousPiexx**: Thanks for reviewing again! I try my best to update as soon as possible after each chapter.

Thanks for everyone else who alerted me or this story! Make my day, e'ryday!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Joley! Stop! Get back to bed, eh! And get off of Francis' lap!"

"Ohononon~ I don't mind this though…"

_CRASH_

"I'm going to kill that French baguette! Let me go-ohhhhhh! Stop pulling t-t-t-that ughhh…"

"Oh, Lovi. We both know you don't mean that, _un_ _tomate_."

_SLAP_

"Heehee. Toni's a naughty boy that needs to be taught as lesson, so come here Toni~"

"_Si senorita_!"

"Oi! What about me? I'm a _very_ bad boy that needs to be punished."

"Ow! _Senorita_ Joley, _parate_! Stop! Not my cheeks! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Pinchy pinch pinch! Stretchy stretch stretch! Joley likes to squish your cheeks Toni! They're so soft! I wonder…"

"Ow! Ooh! That tickles!"

"Joley-chan! Why are you nibbling on Antonio-san's cheeks?"

"They're delicious~"

"Stop eating them! That's my job!"

"Artie, what did you put in our drinks?"

"Some of my own tea blend-"

"That explains it. Ugh. I feel terrible. I knew your cooking sucks!"

"Making tea isn't even cooking! That's it! You're sleeping on the couch tonight!"

"But Joley, I'll let you nibble on something near _my_ cheeks that is much bigger than Tony's~"

"Noooo! Anything but the couch! It's haunted!"

Matthew sighed and slapped his forehead.

Just how did this happen again?

Right. Joley's dad called just hours ago, asking the group, minus the annoying trio, for a favor…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Okay boys, Joley's mother and I need to go away for a few hours because Joley is currently covered in germs. So Joley's in her room, resting. Please be careful and try not to break too many things.

"Sure Mr. Akane."

"Please, call me Devin. My cell number is on the refrigerator so don't call it."

"Unless there's an emergency, right?"

"Err. Sure," Mr. Akane muttered before he and his wife ran out of the house, into the car and sped away.

"Huh, I wonder why they left Joley in our care," Alfred asked aloud.

"It's because they trust us," Arthur pointed out.

"Why? Burger bastard almost killed her and your food is the one that made her sick!" Lovino said, scowling. "Plus, I don't understand why they're here," he growled, glaring at Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio.

"Porque," Antonio grinned, "I live next door."

"If you lived next door, how come you didn't know Joley lived here?" Matthew asked the Spaniard.

Antonio shrugged. "She never went outside. I only found out until I drove her home."

Gilbert and Francis scoffed at Antonio. "Yeah. It happened just last week…"

"_So, where are we going for afterschool fun, Toni, our driver of today?" Gilbert asked as he and Francis pushed and shoved for the shotgun seat as they walked towards the Spaniard's car. _

_They all piled into the car, Toni driving and Francis and Gilbert both sharing the front seat since neither were able to decide. They drove past a certain group who were heading their separate ways home. _

"_Actually, guys," Antonio said, glancing at the separating group, "I want to do something first…So…" Toni smiled brightly, temporarily stopping the car, "get out!" _

_The Spaniard shoved his friends out of his car, in front of a very confused Lovino. _

"_Lo siento!" Antonio shouted before shutting the door and stepping on the gas pedal. _

"_What. The. Crapola." Lovino deadpanned as he stared at the other two parts of the trio, both of them rubbing their sore arms or face in, Gilbert's case, getting up. _

"_Hey, don't ask us," Gilbert said, dusting himself off. He stared as Toni's car stopped right next to a certain new girl…"Mein Gott!"_

_Lovino and Francis' eyes followed Gilbert's and they both wore an expression of utter shock. Antonio was talking to Joley from his car while she stood on the sidewalk. Antonio grinned widely at Joley and motioned towards the car. Joley thought for a moment before nodding. _

"_No! Joley! Don't get into the car!" Lovino yelled. But it was too late. The new brunette had just fallen into one of the wolves' traps, and now the car was speeding off down the road. _

"_He works fast, non?" Francis asked his counterpart as they both stroked their imaginary beards, well Gilbert did, but Francis has more stubble than beard though…_

"_Ja. What would you rate it? Fast, slightly romantic, and simple. Seven?" Gilbert inquired, turning to the Frenchman. _

_Francis thought, then shook his head. "Non. At most a six. It needs to be more, ohh!" Francis fake swooned, "for it to be a ten. More passion, more romance-"_

"_He _is_ from the country of passion," Gilbert retorted._

"_Oui, but _I_ am from the country of amour and romance~" Francis winked. _

"_Wait, what am I then?" Gilbert asked. _

_Francis turned and with a deadpan expression said, "Bread basket." _**[1]**

"_Hey! Wait! How about this line then? You make my dough rise! Wanna see how big? Or, or, or…how about I stick my bread in your oven?"_

_Lovino stood in front of the two, fists shaking before face-palming then slapping both Gilbert and Francis afterwards. He immediately turned on his heel and hastily walked away. _

_o-o-o-o_

"_So, Joley, where do you live?" I asked the cutie next to me. She kept shifting in her seat, clearly not comfortable. But I am me after all and I know how to make her comfortable ohononono-_

_Shit. Francis and Gil sure are affecting me. _

"_Uh," Joley looked around, "turn left here."_

_I turned._

"_Right."_

_Turn._

"_Right again."_

_Turn._

"_Again."_

_Turn._

"_Once more."_

"_Joley, I hate to say this, but we just went in a circle."_

"_Oh," Joley pouted, "but technically, it's a square."_

_I stopped the car and tried to resist the urge to take her face in my hands and squish her adorableness out of her. _

_Oh screw it. _

_I took Joley's face in my hands, bring it close as my green eyes locked with her innocent brown ones. I gave her an impish smile before whispering seductively, "Tu ojos brillan como los estrellas."_

_Joley's face turned a bright hue of red. "G-g-gracias…" she stuttered, looking down. _

_I tilted her face back up too meet my eyes. "Joley, will you-"_

_Suddenly, the door opened, and a random hand grabbed and pulled Joley out of the car, as I was left blinking at the place where the new girl once was._

"_What?" I ask, turning to see a motherly Lovino fussing over Joley who just giggled at Lovino's comments and concerns. _

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Lovino snickered as Antonio finished the story.

The Spaniard simply glared at him and frowned. "Come on amigo, help a guy out," Antonio said, earning a sharp glare from said Italian.

"You even think about her, you die," Lovino growled.

"Thinking about her in naughty ways now~" Francis interjected.

"You do that frog, I will rip your bloody throat out," Arthur glared.

"How about me?" Gilbert asked, instantly being silenced by the silent, killer glares he received from the Englishman, the Italian and the Canadian.

Kiku sighed. "Why don't we just go inside and see how she's doing, ne?"

Everyone grumbled but silently entered the house.

"Dudes, I feel as if I just entered a hospital," Alfred obnoxiously said, as the entire group looked around at the very clean and very neat house. Pale colors and vibrant art covered the walls as a grand piano sat in the corner, facing a window, opposite a pair of stairs which the group started to wander up.

"Wait," Mattie stopped everyone as they reached the top of the landing. "Where's her room?"

The group looked at the two ends of the hallway, unable to decide to go to the left or to the right.

"Uh…"

"Hey Joley! How're ya' doin'?"

"Alfred! You can't just yell at someone when they're sick!" Arthur scolded his boyfriend whose head was inside a room to the right.

"Well, at least we know where she is..." Francis sighed as they all walked towards Joley's room.

"I call seeing her first!" Gilbert yelled, rushing towards the door.

"_Non_!"

"_Nunca_!"

Then, all three members of the idiot trio raced towards the door, temporarily forgetting about Alfred and the other members of the group, as they all tumbled into Joley's room, flashes of quick light temporarily blinding them.

"Ugh…my head…."

"I think someone just crushed my vital regions…ughhhh…."

"I think someone is _touching_ my vital regions-"

"Ohonononon~"

"Stop molesting my boyfriend, French fry!"

"Ugh! Don't compare me to your American fat stick you hamburger guzzler."

"Hey! I take pride in that!"

"Um, guys?"

"What?"

Kiku, who magically was able to avoid the people pile-up and—pulled out a camera in the process—had his eyes trained ahead of him. All eyes slowly roamed over to the bed where the sleeping Joley lay, letting out little light snores.

"Aww," everyone cooed quietly. They all untangled themselves and tiptoed over to Joley's bed, all looking over the sleeping girl.

"Is it just me, or does it seem we're in a fairy tale or something like that?" Arthur whispered.

"What do you mean?" Matthew asked, a gentle smile on his lips as Joley lightly murmured in her sleep.

"Joley's sleeping…and obviously our fall nor Alfred's yelling woke her up-"

"Arthur, are you suggesting someone has to kiss her to 'break the spell'?" Antonio asked.

"I'll do it!" Francis immediately volunteered.

"_Nein_! Me! She deserves an awesome prince and-"

"No…"

"Huh?" Gilbert asked, as Joley talked more in her sleep.

"Alfred-"

"That's me!" the American whisper-shouted, crossing the room towards the bed from where he was looking at the wall sized world map.

"You and Artie should go on a picnic with Mr. Alien and flying mint bunny…" Joley talked more.

"…Is this what her parents meant?" Antonio asked as Joley didn't stop.

"Maybe…" Matthew shrugged.

"Mattie…I don't want to hurt you…"

Gilbert snickered at this comment. "Sounds like you're the uke in the relationship."

Matthew's face turned a furious shade of red and he smacked Gilbert upside the head.

"Ow!"

"Toni…and Francis…"

"Oui?"

"Si?"

"You like amphibians…" Joley finished, curling tightly into her pillow, snuggling it.

A quick flash and a beep went off as everyone turned to Kiku who was holding a camera.

"Wha-"

"Scrapbook," Kiku answered simply as everyone nodded then stopped as they heard a shifting noise. They all turned around to see Joley, waking up in big shirt hanging off of one of Joley's shoulder, exposing her bra and pale skin as she cutely rubbed her eye.

"G-guys?" she asked, looking around the room at everyone as Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert tried to contain their nose-bleeds. "What are you doing here?" she gave them a loopy smile. "Ya tryin' to be pervs ain't ya?" she impishly grinned, wagging her finger. "Well, I'm going to go make some food for you all-"

"No, you're not," Matthew chuckled as he gently pushed Joley back down into her bed. "You're supposed to stay in bed."

"But Mattie, I'm fine," Joley whined, kicking off her sheets.

"Uh, guys?" Matthew asks, turning back to everyone with a strange serene smile, "Can you wait downstairs please?"

"Matthew," Arthur warned, "what are you planning-"

"Uh…sure! Of course Mattie! I'll get everyone out, out, out!" Alfred exclaimed, picking up and throwing his boyfriend over his shoulder as the American pushed and shoved everyone out of Joley's room. They all seemed to sense Alfred's rush and managed to trip over each other getting down to the first floor.

"Ah! Alfred-kun, what is Matthew-kun planning?" Kiku asked, calming and quickly snapping pictures of Arthur on Alfred's shoulder through the whole ordeal.

"Yeah! Why does _Matthieu_ horde _petite_ Joley to himself?" Francis crossed his arms.

"Well…the thing is…" Alfred rubbed the back of his neck with his free arm not supporting Arthur who was protesting about his position on Alfred.

"AHH! MATTHEW! STOP! NOO! THAT TICKLES! AHAHAHA! WHAT ARE YOU TOUCHING SILLY MAPLE LEAF?!"

"HOLD STILL!"

"IT HURTS!"

"IT DOES NOT HURT YOU BIG BABY! NOW SILENCE AND GET UNDER THOSE COVERS!"

Everyone's eyes went wide as they heard the screams and yells coming from Joley's room.

"…Mattie gets…er…very aggressive around sick people for some strange reason," Alfred explained, moving Arthur from his shoulder into bridal position in his arms, making the Briton blush brightly as Kiku took pictures at a faster pace and from all angles.

"Put me down!" Arthur muttered angrily at his boyfriend who complied unwillingly.

"Aw, but I was so going to carry you into the kitchen so I can make some coffee-"

"Is that why he's so hyper?" Francis whispered to Gilbert. "He's a caffeine addict?" The Prussian just shrugged.

Arthur sighed and brushed himself off. "I'm going to make some tea then," he tells the group, walking into the kitchen to find a kettle and some tea while his American puppy followed at his heels.

"Must get these to Elizaveta-chan as soon as possible," Kiku whispered to himself, holding a moist red tissue to his nose and panning through the pictures of his camera. Francis leaned over the Japanese student's shoulder

"Okay guys," Matthew sighs, wiping his hands and coming down the stairs, "she shouldn't be able to get up now-"

"Mattie~"

Everyone turns wide eyes towards the top of the stairs where Joley was standing, looking like a caterpillar in a cocoon of blankets tied around her with rope.

"Where did you get the rope Mattie?" Antonio whispered to the Canadian.

"I just wanted a," Joley grinned in a loopy fashion, "hug!" The brunette launched herself off the top of the stairs onto Matthew as they tumbled down the stairs.

"AHH! Germs! Sick! Joley!" Matthew yelled from under the blanket cocoon monster.

"Teehee! Huggle!" Joley squealed, rubbing onto Matthew who tried to pry her off of him. Kiku and Lovino rushed to help as they managed to roll Joley off of Matthew. "You don't want a hug?"

"We do!" The Virginity Snatchers Trio yelled, raising their arms into the air as they simultaneously glomped Joley.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"That's right," Matthew sighed, recalling the memory. "Basically, we had to babysit her. Great."

He looked around once again to see everyone had passed out from exhaustion when he zoned out. Kiku was curled up on the couch, camera in hand, probably filled with tons of pictures; Lovino managed to wrap himself protectively over Joley, who finally had stopped…er…moving, peaceful expressions adorning her face as the two slept on the floor, but one of Antonio's hands was groping Lovino's butt, making the Italian slightly scowl in his sleep.

Alfred was sleeping in the arm chair, Arthur napping in his lap, clutching onto the taller blonde as Francis' hand absentmindedly trailed up the Englishman's leg even though the Frenchman was asleep.

Matthew turned and let out an amused smile at the last person of the group. A shivering Gilbert was in the fetal position, sleeping on top of the table, a small sliver of drool coming out of his mouth.

Matthew sighed and grabbed the small blanket from on top of the couch and gently draped it over the sleeping albino, who instantly snuggled into the warmth.

"Uh, Mattie…" Gilbert mumbled from his sleep.

Matthew blushed but tried to shake off the warmth creeping up his face. "That was the past, Matthew. Remember. The past. He doesn't mean anything. Not anymore."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Thanks for taking care of her boys," Mr. Akane thanked the group.

"Please never make us do that again," Matthew whispered under his breath.

"No promises, Matthew," Mrs. Akane winked at the Canadian, who's face turned a bright red. "She'll probably see you guys at school on Monday, so thanks again for babysitting her!"

"She makes her sound as if we were taking care of some horrible child," Lovino whispers to Kiku as they group leaves, all waving or glaring, goodbye. Alfred, Arthur, and Matthew pile into one car as Lovino and Kiku get into another and drive off. Antonio, Gilbert, and Francis just jump over the adjacent fence, heading inside Antonio's house.

"What strange boys," Mrs. Akane whispers to her husband who nods in agreement.

"Want to see what they actually did the whole day?" Mr. Akane asks his spouse who playfully smacks his shoulder.

"Honey! You didn't!"

"I did!" Mr. Akane grins and rubs his hands together. "Just in case I got that American boy and his British boy toy doing stuff! And you know that famous director, Nihon Honda? I think he's that Kiku boy!"

"Really? Our daughter met a famous director in the yaoi world! What about that mysterious director Pan? His works are amazing!" Mrs. Akane gushes.

"We could always ask Kiku if he knows," Mr. Akane grins as he offers his arm to his wife. "Shall we?"

Mrs. Akane glady accepts his arm and smiles. "We shall."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"_Please, Artie? For me?" Alfred batted his big blue eyes at his boyfriend. _

_Arthur sighed and willingly signed his name and his boyfriend's on the list. "I hope you know I'm a tough teacher and I'm not afraid to punish you if you don't do what I say."_

_Alfred grinned seductively and whispered, "I don't mind you punishing me." Arthur's face lit up and he swatted at Alfred's laughing face. _

"Please, Francis," Arthur said through grounded teeth, "will you please fill in for him? You're my last hope."

"Fine. Just one condition…"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**[1] – According to Wikipedia, the land of Prussia was perfect for growing wheat so that's what it depended on to gain wealth. Wheat. Through the production and trading of wheat and bread, it became known as the "bread basket" of Europe. **

_**History lesson for you all. **_

_**Sorry again for the wait for the chapter. Just sayin', this story is going either to go semi-slow or very fast in the romance department. **_

_**But shit will go down folks. Guarantee it. **_

_**You see that cliffe? You see it? You see it? Yup. Going down next chapter. **_

_**And did you see how much alliteration there was? Wow. English teachers everywhere, props to you for teaching me that. **_

_**Also throwing this out there, Slender. Played it for the first time the other day with my friends watching me play, waiting for me to cry and scream. There was crying and screaming. **_

_**Me: *got first note after 20 minutes* Hey! I hear music! :D**_

_**Them: Don't turn around!**_

_**Me: *sings* Turn around~ Every now and then I find a note~ *turns around quickly and sees Slender***_

_**Them: AHHH! RUN! TURN BACK AROUND AND RUN! *quickly holds down shift button* (TT-TT)**_

_**Me: *cackles* MWAHAHAHA! SLENDY! I WANT A HUG! *runs in random directions***_

_**Just wasn't me. :]**_

_***Ahem* So let me ask you these questions beforehand. **_

_**Which of the Trio would you like to win? Vote in poll or leave a review please. **_

_**You know what? I don't even know who reads this note. You read this? Answer this if you will then. **_

_**Have you played Slender? If so, how far did you get? On your first try, did you scream or cry? **_

_**kthxbai**_

**Don't forget to review!**

**Adieu!~**__


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you for the reviews, comments, questions, favorites, and alerts. **_

_**m(_ _)m I am not worthy… ;3; **_

_**Even to those people, hiding in the shadows, waiting for this thing to get updated. I await your responses.**_

**Anna Whitlinger: **Thank you! Your vote has been accounted for Antonio!

**The Hitch Hiker's Thumb: **Thanks for reviewing! Hahaha accidents. Sometimes you love them, other times…not so much. The Squirrel pick up line? I "borrowed" that too, but I wasn't too sure how to give proper credit…

**xxDangerousPiexx: **You review constantly? On this story? You, sir, are amazing. Thank you once again. *bows* I played Slender on my friend's laptop. One of my favorite Fridays of the year. The bread basket, I learned from Wikipedia. Yes, the world's greatest area of knowledge. Never question its physics.

**lePastaPerson: **Thanks for reviewing! Hahaha. Play Amnesia with him. Maybe even try to scream and shout "Slender!" and point to a random place on the screen, when he's concentrating. Your vote has been accounted for Francis!

Poll Standings:

Tied. Everyone has one. _**Mwahahahaha….**_

_**One more thing. Do you remember?**_

_**September.**_

_**Happy PewDieCry Week. Sorry it's late. **_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Where we last left off…**_

_"Please, Artie? For me?" Alfred batted his big blue eyes at his boyfriend. _

_Arthur sighed and willingly signed his name and his boyfriend's on the list. "I hope you know I'm a tough teacher and I'm not afraid to punish you if you don't do what I say."_

_Alfred grinned seductively and whispered, "I don't mind you punishing me." Arthur's face lit up and he swatted at Alfred's laughing face. _

_"Please, Francis," Arthur said through grounded teeth, "will you please fill in for him? You're my last hope."_

_"Fine. Just one condition…"_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

"Dance competition?" Joley asked, tilting her head in a questioning way. It had been a few days since she got sick, with no memory of what happened when we all went over to her house. Thank goodness. I know that no one wants to talk about that day, _ever_, again.

I nodded as I sighed once more, recounting one of my most embarrassing times where I had to put aside my pride just for my lovable idiot to ask that frog for help.

"Why are you entering a dance competition?" Kiku asked, not looking up from his book he calls manga. We were all in the library, Kiku, Joley, and me, just sitting and talking after school.

"Alfred really wanted the prize, stupid competitive git," I complained, crossing my arms. "He knows what it is, but won't tell me about it."

"Hmm…really…" Kiku mumbled, his nose still stuck in his book. Suddenly, his head snapped up, getting out of his daze. "Wait, shouldn't Alfred your partner? Why are you dancing with Francis?"

"Well, Alfred managed to hurt himself trying to be all 'heroic'," I air quoted, "and tried to fly by jumping off a wall. He didn't hurt himself too badly, just sprained his wrist, but he won't be able to dance in time of the competition. Plus, Francis is the only person I know that…" I mumbled the last part, hoping neither heard me.

"What was that last part Arthur?" Joley asked.

"Francis is the only person I know…" I trailed off, my face turning red.

"Sorry, Arthur, but neither of us can understand you-" Kiku said.

"Francis is the only person I know that has dance experience!" I yelled, looking around the library to see if anyone else had heard me.

"How do you know that?" Kiku asked.

I sighed. "Because I've danced with him before for another dance competition. We won the championship for three straight years in a row before we resigned," I explained, "due to…differences."

"I see." Kiku nodded, turning silently back to his manga.

"What was that condition Francis asked for?" The innocent girl asked, tilting her head.

My face grew lightly warm. "Nothing you need to worry about Joley, love."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"A one, a two, and a three! Quick, quick, slow!" Antonio clapped as the frog and I stepped in sync to the beat. "And turn! Good! Spin, spin, spin, spin, now point those toes, Francis! Look at each other like you're in love, not one sided hate, _Arthur_!" The Spaniard who is an "expert" in the tango, ordered. "This is supposed to be romantic! Like Carmen falling in love with her Fernando or something! Not like a bull trying to kill his matador slowly and in the most torturous way he could think of!"

"Ow! Please, Arthur, _mon lapin_. Work with me," Francis begged, tightening his grip on my waist as I tried to match my steps, trying to land them all on his feet. He spun me around the room of the dance studio we borrowed for the afternoon. The song soon ended and I quickly separated from Francis, walking to the other side of the room to lean against the mirror wall. Francis huffed in his spot and followed after me, plopping himself to my left. I scooted away and scowled.

"Well, I have to say, that was amazing! Sort of. Just stop stepping on Francis' feet, Arthur, and Francis, the judges won't be happy if you continuously grope your partner," Antonio lectured, standing in front of us. A small vibrating noise came out of the Spaniard's pocket, as Antonio retrieved his phone. "Sorry, guys," Antonio apologized, looking down at his mobile. "It's getting late, so I've got to head home. Adios!" Antonio grinned, packing up his stuff and leaving the studio.

"So, Arthur," Francis began awkwardly. I turned to him with a deadpan expression, making him smile slightly. "How are you-"

"Cut the crap, git. I haven't told Joley shit about you. Good or bad," I said, turning back to my front to look out at the wall made of glass, giving me a view of the city. "Just curious, why are you going after her anyways? Because if you hurt her in any way, shape or form, I will personally take the sharpest instrument I can find, shove it up your arse, and drag it back and forth very slowly while I use my other hand to castrate your balls so torturously that your accidental children will feel it," I threatened, turning back to the Frenchman with the scariest glare I could muster. Francis just chuckled and rustled my hair with his hand.

"Arthur, it's multiple of things. Honestly, I'm a bit curious about her. She's sort of a mysterious open book, if that makes sense. She's so innocent that she's willing to tell you anything about herself, yet," Francis paused, a fond look on his face, "there's something enticing about her likes she's hiding something…"

I observed Francis who continued to look off into the distance. Stupid frog can't be love, or well, have something more than lust for someone…can he? Nope. Probably wants to get into her pants. As always. Then kick her tushie faster than she can shed a tear. I sighed again.

"I may not be able to make Joley's decisions, but I'll put in a good for word for you. If you do, end up sleeping with her, then dumping her, _I will hurt you_. In more ways than one," I scowled, getting up and dusting off my pants. Suddenly, Francis' hand caught my wrist, a sly grin on his face.

"One more thing. Would it be terrible if I get turned on by those lovely threats you promise?" Francis asked.

I scoffed and gave him a tight lipped smile. "It'll probably give you the utmost of pleasure you masochist."

"I'll keep that title in mind when introducing myself. Francis Bonnefoy, Masochist Extraordinaire." Francis winked. I chuckled lightly and pulled my wrist out of his grip, exiting the studio.

Francis' eyes never left the door the Brit left out of. "Maybe I am a masochist. I'm still in love with you _mon cher_," Francis told the door. He leaned his head against the cool glass wall to his left, watching the blond of his unrequited love, walk down the sidewalk, the dusk sun, illuminating his face. Long after Arthur had left, Francis was still staring at the same place on the sidewalk. Soon the sun went down being replaced by the moon, leaving a soft ray of light on Francis' face as he sat alone in the dance studio.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Boom. The ball is finally rolling and plans I have made are setting themselves up! **_

_**I'm not apologizing because it's short…okay…maybe I am. **_

_**Next time on Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf: Chapter 5: Dancing with the Idiots: Part 1**_

"_Michelle! Please, get off me!"_

"_Why can't you just love me?"_

"_So, is there a name for someone who has feelings for their bird? Aerosexual? Avessexual?"_

"_I wish I never walked in here."_

"_Kiku, get your camera ready!"_

_**Don't forget to review!**_

_**Adieu!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Treat for you all because:**_

_**-To make up for the short chapter last time and it's going to be the premiere of my first Bad Friend's Trio oriented story. **_

_**Thanks to everyone for the reviews, favorites, and alerts. **_

_**For those hiding in the shadows, remember this: **_

_***spotlight on author* I will always be waiting…right…here….for you~ See you then! *leaves***_

**Romanadvoratrelunder AKA Fred**: Awww…Thanks! I've very flexible with my shippings, so I'm pretty cool with almost any pairing…and I was not aware how cute this story was…. ^^"

**MairinE**: ;_; No one's ever thanked me for writing a story before. ;_; You, sir, have moved me to slight happy tears.

**Louise-Maria**: Well hello there! Thanks! And not to worry, DenNor is on its way! ...Just as soon as I get Norway's and Iceland's human name's straight….

_**Remember: Vote for who you want to win either in the reviews or on my author's page in the polls. **_

_**Where we last left off:**_

_"Dance competition?"_

_"Well, Alfred managed to hurt himself trying to be all 'heroic'," I air quoted, "and tried to fly by jumping off a wall."_

"_Like Carmen falling in love with her Fernando or something! Not like a bull trying to kill his matador slowly and in the most torturous way he could think of!"_

_Francis' eyes never left the door the Brit left out of. "Maybe I am a masochist. I'm still in love with you mon cher."_

_O00o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o_

After enough of being pensive at the dance studio, it gave you wrinkle lines you know, Francis decided to the leave studio, arriving at his home, very early in the morning.

"Michelle! I'm home!" Francis called into the grand house, quietly entering through the front door. Instead of being met with the obnoxious giggles and squeals of his sister, he was met with silence. Francis sighed and padded softly up the stairs to his room, not finding a trace of his always disappearing father or his new stepmom of the week. Instead of going directly to his room, he headed down the hall and knocked softly on his sister's room.

"Michelle?" Francis called again. Again, no response. He sighed. "Ah, Michelle, please do not be doing what I think you are doing." Francis turned around and walked to the other end of the hall, preparing for the worst.

Opening the door, he found his usually dark room was dimly lighted with candles. In the candlelight, he saw the hardwood floor littered with crimson rose petals, a direct trail leading straight to his bed where his sister was waiting.

Michelle was the lovechild of his father and some mysterious woman he met on the island, Seychelles, during his parent's first anniversary. It was an arranged marriage to strengthen the family business. The worst part was that Francis' mother was utterly devoted to his father, Francis, and Michelle, but the father himself could care less about any of them.

After learning about the birth of Michelle, Francis' father had wanted to leave her with her mother on the small island. A year later, Michelle's mother had died before plans had been set, leaving the one-year old girl with the heartless father. With much persuasion from his wife, Francis' father took in Michelle unwillingly.

Three years later, Francis' mother had come down with an illness, leaving her weak and useless to her six-year old Francis and five-year old Michelle. As his mother's illness continued, it took a toll on her mental health as well. Constantly forgetting and leaving her children alone in various stores and parks, Francis learned that no matter how much he knew his mother loved him and his sister, he could only depend on himself to take care of his sister and himself. He learned what he could on his own, and took care of his sister and mother up until the day his mother passed, a month before his tenth birthday.

While Francis and Michelle were destroyed by their mother's death, Francis' father had shown no emotion towards the death of his first wife. He often disappeared from weeks on end, only sending postcards to his kids, marking where he was on the earth.

A week later, Francis and Michelle were given the news via postcard, that they were to have a new stepmother and that the wedding was going to be held in India. The two were going to be picked up in three days and should have enough to last for two weeks.

Three months later, their father had divorced his second wife. The month afterwards, he announced his new marriage to another woman.

The patterned continued, day in, day out, as both Francis and Michelle grew up, only depending on each other. Upon entering middle school, Francis had learn to depend on two more people, Antonio and Gilbert; as the trio were often parading around school, causing mishap and chaos wherever they went. Once they were old enough, they also had started leaving a string of broken hearts as well.

"Michelle, please," Francis begged, sighing once again and dropping his stuff on the floor, ignoring his half naked sister, lying seductively on his bed in only a thin kimono. "Get off my bed. It's been a long day."

"_Non_," Michelle pouted. Ever since she was young, Michelle had developed a strong attachment for her older half-brother. Some could call it sibling love, Antonio and Gilbert had called it an obsession. As they grew older, Michelle tried constantly to gain her brother's love, failing every time.

"Michelle, please get off me," Francis warned, sitting on the edge of the bed, rubbing his face. He felt icy fingers trail up his face, to the collar of his buttoned shirt, the cool hands slowly unbuttoning them. "Stop." The hands froze then fell down to Francis' thigh, where they dragged slowly back and forth.

Francis suddenly grabbed the hands and turned around to face his sister, holding her hands above her head, pinning her under him. "I said stop!" Francis growled, his royal blue eyes turning cold.

Upset with the outcome of the plan she had make for weeks, Michelle snapped, "Why can't you just love me?" She asked, her eyes filling with hot, angry tears.

"Michelle, this is wrong!" Francis yelled, his eyes full of frustration and sadness.

"It doesn't have to be!" Michelle shook her head. "It's only because you're still in love with that stupid Arthur! Why can't it be me? Me! You should be mine! All mine!" She struggled to break free of Francis' grip, but the Frenchman's hands held strong.

"Take that back!" Francis growled, pushing down on Michelle's wrists. "I can't be yours! I can never be yours! It's incest! It's wrong!"

"It's love! It can't be any more wrong than how you trail after Arthur! You still love him! I can see it in your eyes! He's over you! Both of you broke up! He loves Alfred! It's over!"

"No!" Francis yelled, tears in his eyes. "It's not over! If…if…if I could only make him remember again-"

"He won't remember. Even if he did, Alfred and him are already together! Do you think that he would hurt Alfred just to recapture a relationship he remembers as just yelling and sex every night?" Michelle argued.

Deep in Francis' mind, he knew she was right. But his pride was the one that wouldn't, no, couldn't accept it.

"You're wrong! Wrong!" Francis sobbed, tears spilling out of his eyes. "Wrong…If that accident hadn't happened…_we_ would still be fine," Francis had let go of Michelle's wrists and sat back on his bed, shedding a year's worth of unshed tears. Michelle joined her brother and cradled him in her arms, trying to comfort her love.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Will you do me the greatest honor, of becoming my dance partner?" Gilbert asked, looking up expectantly.

"Piyo~," Gilbird sighed in his sleep, letting out soft tweets.

"Gilbird! So not awesome!" Gilbert huffed, waking up his pet bird.

Gilbird fluffed his feathers and looked at his master with sleepy little eyes. Why was his master asking all these questions? Shouldn't he be trying to mate with a human, not a bird? Is there even a name for someone who has feelings for their bird? Aerosexual? Avessexual?

"She's too oblivious to know what I'm talking about if I tried to ask her straightforward…" Gilbert muttered to himself, pacing around his now clean room. Don't tell Ludwig, but each time Gilbert gets anxious or nervous, which never happens because he is awesome, he tends to go on a cleaning frenzy.

"Bruder! I'm going to the store, you need anything- Great Schnitzel! What happened here?" Ludwig gasped, looking around the basement room in astonishment before looking at his brother who was oblivious to his arrival.

"Will you be my date for the dance competition?" Gilbert asked Gilbird once again, the little bird, if birds could, giving Gilbert the most deadpan expression his beak could muster.

"I wish I never walked in here," Ludwig muttered. Finally noticing him, Gilbert turned around with a slight gasp and ran around the room, throwing things here and there on the floor.

"Luddy! What are you doing here? Don't you knock anymore? What if I was master-"

"Enough," Ludwig held up his hand, the other one nursing his small, new headache. "I just wanted to ask if you wanted anything from the store."

"No, now get out," Gilbert huffed, flopping onto his bed. "Wait, Luddy!" He called to his brother.

"What?"

"There is one thing…can you get me some flowers and help me practice something?" Gilbert asked, not wanting to turn to look at his brother whose expression didn't change from the strange question because, well, he's Ludwig, and he's lived with Gilbert. Enough to get used to his strangeness.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Why am I the girl?" Ludwig huffed, adjusting the black bow that sat atop his head.

"Because I'm asking a girl and I need to practice," Gilbert said, adjusting the collar of his dress shirt. "Well, here goes…"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Elizabeth cracked open the window to Gilbert's basement, just in case she caught some thing, _interesting_, going on in his room to show to Kiku. She secretly came over every week to check up on one of her best friends and to see if she could catch some embarrassing black mail. And boy, did she hit the jackpot today. Not noticing her, both Beilschmidt brothers were talking to each other. Ludwig had a bow perched upon his head, a slight blush on his face as Gilbert was on one knee, asking him something, a slight blush on his face as well as he held up a bouquet of flowers. She smiled deviously as she hit record on her camera, covering her mouth to stifle her fan girl giggles.

"Will you be my partner for the dance competition? Please?" Gilbert looked honestly up at Ludwig who huffed and took the flowers from his hands.

"Of course I will," Ludwig answered in a false falsetto voice, making Elizabeth snort. She quickly pulled out her cell phone from her back pocket and dialed a familiar number.

"Psst. Kiku. It's me. Bring your camera to Gilbert's house, you don't want to miss some Germacest!" Elizabeth giggled into the receiver.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o**

_**Did you see that? Those long paragraphs/wordy sentences? You see them? Yeah. That's the shit that went down. Well, that's Francis' story. Well…his childhood, that is. **_

_**To make up for the sadness in the beginning, I added that random tidbit of Germany and Prussia at the end. **_

_**Don't worry, the rest of the couples are on their way, their fluff a plenty! **_

_**Game of the week: Hatoful Boyfriend. Romancing birds, one Gilbird at a time~**_

_**Hey, you can sing: "You are the wind beneath my wings" if you play this game. It's pretty funny. If you've played it, who did you get at the end? **_

_**o-oo-o-o—o-oo-**_

_**Next time one Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf: Chapter 6**_

"_There's…just…so….much...to handle!"_

"_I'm an airplane! Whoo!"_

"_She's drunk?"_

"_One night I don't want to remember…"_

_**Don't forget to review!**_

_**Poll is on my author's page!**_

_**Adieu!~**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Happy New Year. **_Warning! **Bring tissues. Even my eyes watered up a bit at the end.**

Questions, comments and answers:

**AmeKooriOkami**: Your cosplay group sounds amazing. I'm lazy at trying to cosplay and it's a little difficult to find an entire cosplaying group, but I do know two Italy's, a Russia, two Canada's, a Germany, an England, and a Switzerland. I honestly don't know whom I'm most like, so it's difficult to choose.

**Fangirl429**: Aww! You're sweet. I hope I didn't get you in trouble for doing something "productive" though…

**JiNgLeBeLls912**: ;_; My writing? Amazing? Thanks, but I still have a long way to go to be as good as other writers…

**Louise-Maria**: Ludwig deserves everything! And if he did say no to his brother, then we would not have Germacest. My friend was so against it when I introduced the concept, but then the shipping begun.

**Romanadvoratrelunder AKA Fred:** I am then very worried for your health…I would love to meet a Prussia role-player one day. In actual Prussia-cosplay-costume.

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed or put this in their favorites or on their alert list! **_

_**Where we last left off:**_

"_It can't be any more wrong than how you trail after Arthur! You still love him! I can see it in your eyes! He's over you! Both of you broke up! He loves Alfred! It's over!"_

_"It's not over! If…if…if I could only make him remember again-…wrong…if that accident hadn't have happened…"_

"_Is there even a name for someone who has feelings for their bird? Aerosexual? Avessexual?"_

"'_She's too oblivious to know what I'm talking about if I tried to ask her straightforward…'"_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

"Hey, Kiku?"

"Yes, Joley-chan?"

"If my knowledge of pop culture serves me right, I believe someone has declared war on me," Joley acknowledged, fingering a scarlet envelope in her hands.

We were in the library. It was a rainy, slightly chilly, October afternoon. Matthew and Alfred had left, Arthur had a meeting with his sewing club, and Lovino was helping with the decorations for the Halloween Ball in three days.

I gingerly took the envelope from Joley's hands, inspecting it from all sides. It was small, enough for someone to easily slip into someone's locker or bag. I gently opened the envelope and lifted out the little card from the inside. On it, there was a riddle.

_Numbers of people can come, in twos, in threes, and ones_

_In costumes and masks,_

_Couples come, romance in the air,_

_Princesses and their princes,_

_If you accompany me to the ball this Friday, _

_I will be your shining knight in armor to your highness _

_Your secret admirer, P.B._

"I believe you are at war with this P.B., Joley-chan," I told Joley.

"I knew it!" Joley whispered loudly, hitting her fist against her open palm. "I put just jam on my sandwich earlier, but not peanut butter, so it's trying to get me back!" Suddenly, Joley stood up, determination on her face. "I'm now banning peanut butter from now on until this mysterious note is solved!"

"And we will find the sender of this mysterious note as well," I noted, turning the little scarlet envelope in my hands.

"I also found this in my locker too," Joley added, pulling out a small bouquet of blue flowers out of her bag sniffing its scent. "But I want to keep these…"

"Be careful Joley-chan," I warned her, gently prying the flowers from her grip. "They could be poisonous and if you smell them, you could faint or pass out." Joley frowned and slowly nodded. I took the flowers and put them on the other side of the table. I looked down at my watch then outside the window. It was getting dark. "I'll leave now, Joley-chan."

Joley nodded. "I have some more homework to work on, so I'll be here for a while."

"Okay. Joley, be careful. If someone declaring war on you, I would watch your back," I warned the brunette girl as I gathered my stuff.

"I'll be sure to. Sort of. Thanks Kiku." Joley smiled. I nodded and left, my bag slung around my shoulders.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Joley yawned and looked around at the table scattered with her papers and books. "Maybe I'll take a quick little nap before packing up and going," she said to herself, resting her head on her arms and drifting off to sleep.

_Ring Ring Ring_

The librarian looked around the library to see whose phone was disrupting the peace and quiet. Seeing no one react to the ringing, she looked down at her phone who was the culprit.

"Hello? Really? Now? I'll be right there then. See you." The librarian squealed with happiness. She finally had a date with that cutie from her seniors' bingo club. She quickly packed up her stuff, turned off all the lights, and left the library, all nicely locked up for the night. As she drove away in her car, the librarian had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach; as if she had forgotten about something. "Must be indigestion," she shrugged off, heading off to her date.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I was unable to find Joley the entire day and was unable to ask her to the dance. Did someone already ask her? Was she not into dances? Or better question, did she get kidnapped? With her kind of naïvetés, she would probably get into a random stranger's car with a smile. With these thoughts, I left my dorm and headed to the library to do some nightly reading. A quick walk later in the cool October air, I cracked open the window I knew that was loose and quickly and quietly snuck into the dark library.

As I walked down the aisles, a single glowing light caught my attention. The librarian would never leave any light on when she left. Curiosity getting the better of me, I walked towards the light.

"This feels like a strange fairytale," I muttered to myself. Turning the corner, I found Joley fast asleep, her homework scattered around her, the flowers I got her right beside her. "Yup. It's déjà vu all over again."

I walked closer to Joley and took one of the flowers and put it behind the brunette's ear, her instantly cuddling into my touch. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and I retracted my hand, instantly grabbing one of her books, flipping to a random page and taking a seat next to Joley.

"Gilbert? W-w-what are you doing here?" Joley asked, looking around at the library. "What time is it?"

"Well, it's just a bit past midnight," I answered looking down at my phone, "and isn't it obvious? I am reading."

Joley smiled and rubbed her face. "Wait. Past midnight? I should have gotten home hours ago. My parents must be so worried." Joley frantically begun to gather up her stuff, shoving it into her bag. "They'll probably-"

"Hello? Devin? Hey, it's Gilbert. Yeah, Joley's with me. No, we were doing a project at the library and lost track of time, but Mattie and I also invited her to a sleepover in his dorm. Yes. She'll be there with Kiku, and uh, Elizaveta, another friend. Thanks. Goodnight."

"Was that-"

"You're dad? Yeah."

Joley looked at me for a second before throwing her arms around me in a tight embrace. "You're a lifesaver," she breathed before grabbing her stuff and running out of the library. "See you tomorrow!"

"See you," I yelled after her. "Wait. Tomorrow's Saturday." I realized then chuckled at her oddness. I looked back down at the table to see Joley had left her bouquet on the table.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Wow. What a night. After a long and exhausting date with annoying but hot twins, I was ready to go back to my room and collapse. Ready to fall asleep in my warn and comfortable mattress-

"Oof!"

"Heeheehee!"

"Oh, sorry- Joley?" I asked, realizing that I had bumped into my next door neighbor who smelled like, wait. Was that alcohol? "Joley? Are you, drunk?" I leaned into the girl and sniffed, my nose filling with the strong scent of vodka.

"No, silly Toni the tiger," Joley giggled, lightly slapping my face. "I was walking to Mattie's dorm and I was getting pretty thirsty sooo I passed by this guy and he asked me if I wanted a drink. I said sure, and he handed me this bottle," Joley offered the bottle, the remnants clear and water like. Sniffing the inside of the bottle, it was definitely the strong alcoholic drink I knew only one person to consume. I sighed and helped Joley up.

"Poor _chica bonita_. Tricked. Come on. Let's get you-"

"Uh…Toni? I don't feel so good…" Joley moaned before she upchucked her previous meal all over my shoes and the ground.

"Ummm…well…let's go find Mattie, okay?"

"Ugh…"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"What."

"Hey, Mattie!"

"Don't hey Mattie me. What do you want? Do you know what time it is?"

"Well, I was just calling to tell you that I'm coming over!"

"…No."

"Yes! Well, actually, Joley should be on her way there-"

_Knock knock knock_

"Mattie? _Por favor_! Joley doesn't smell that good right now and neither are my shoes!"

"Wha?"

"Toni's there? Oh hell no. I'll be there in five."

"Wait, no-"

_Click. _

_Knock knock knock_

"Mattie? Open the door, please!"

I sighed and rubbed my face as I shuffled over to the door and unlocked it, revealing to see Joley half awake, leaning on a tired Antonio whose shoes were covered with something rancid.

"Whoo! I'm an airplane!" Joley whooped before passing out completely on top of Antonio who struggled to keep her upright.

"She's drunk?" I whispered loudly, ushering Antonio into my dorm as he gently laid Joley on my couch.

"She was drunk. Now she's sleeping," Antonio sighed as he took off his shoes. "Yuck."

"Hold on, I'll get you a towel," I offered. "So tell me. How did she get drunk and how did you find her?"

"I was coming from a date and I accidentally bumped into her. She said she was walking, got thirsty and some guy gave her what she thought was a water bottle, but was actually vodka," Antonio explained as I handed him a towel. "Gracias. Then I asked her how she got drunk and she threw up on my shoes."

"You don't think…"

"I…don't think so. If he was, why would he target her?"

_Knock knock knock_

I nodded and opened to door to Gilbert. "Hey."

"Hey," I answered back. Gilbert looked around the room until his eyes landed on a certain unconscious girl lying on the couch.

"What happened?" He asked, walking over to inspect Joley, who now had a bit of drool coming out of her mouth.

Antonio retold the tale to Gilbert whose eyebrows furrowed down in thought.

"Well, I better be getting back to _mi casa_. See you guys," Antonio nodded, leaving Gilbert and I alone in my dorm with a sleeping Joley.

"Been a while like this, eh?" Gilbert asked me, looking out of the window he managed to get near.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Listen, Mattie. About that night-" Gilbert partially turned towards me.

"I don't want to talk about what happened. It's all in the past, Gil." I replied, turning away.

"Heh. It's been a while since you've called me Gil, Matthew." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Been a while since you've called me Matthew, Gilbert." I ruefully smiled.

"You know I still-"

"Love me?" I asked, bitterly. "You never loved me," I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"That's a lie." Gilbert whispered.

"No it's not-" I started, but I felt an arm grab my elbow and spin me around, my violet eyes locking with scarlet.

"It's a lie!" Gilbert growled loudly. "I never meant to hurt you. But you slept with _him_! Him of all people! How do you think that made me feel? My best friend!"

"And sleeping with _my brother's current boyfriend_ made you feel better? Huh? Did it?" I yelled back, tears welling up in my eyes. "You knew how Alfred felt about Arthur! You knew how _Francis_ felt about Arthur! Yet you slept with him! How do you think it felt to see your brother hurt, so badly?"

"I was angry! Upset! Drunk off my ass! I wasn't thinking clearly!" Gilbert argued back.

"You're never thinking and you're always drunk off your ass!" I yelled, getting into Gilbert's face. "That's how you almost killed Feliciano!" Once those words left my mouth, I instantly regretted it, seeing how Gilbert's face instantly fell.

"You know, it hurts, sometimes. To see Ludwig and Feliciano together. To know that after one mistake I made, I almost took away one of the most precious things in my life and the most precious thing in his life," Gilbert croaked, voice cracking.

"Gilbert, I'm so sorry-" I began, Gilbert waving away my apology.

"It's not your fault. It's mine. Always mine," Gilbert sighed, walking quickly to the door. "But tell me this one thing. Did you love me?"

"..."

"Matthew."

"…Yes," I whispered, turning away as I heard the door open then quietly close. "I always have. Even now."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

;_;

_**VOTING STATUS:**_

_**Now with a message from our leader:**_

_It is I! The awesome one! I'm beating Franc-y pants and Mr. Tomato! I know you would all vote for me because I am awesome! With much love, Gilbert (Prussia). PS: I am awesome! ~Prussia_

_Hola! It's me! Antonio! You miss me amigas? I'm also beating Francis! But I'm tied with Gilbert no matter what he says that he's beating me. Gracias! Adios! ~Spain_

_Why does no one vote for moi? ~France_

_**Vote in the poll on my page or in the reviews for who you want to win. **_

_**As you can tell, this chapter was supposed to be up a day or two after Halloween, but, as you can tell by reading this on New Year's Day, it was not finished in time. Sorry. **_


End file.
